heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.06.18 - Time Keeps On Slippin'
Reports and videos, and a message left for Booster from Jazmin. 'Your time stuff always looks quirky from my perspective, I know we talked about experimenting a bit, stop by my place, or pick somewhere else, if you ever want to actually try something. - Jazmin' Her suite is really more like a small apartment than hanging out in a college dorm room, and any knock to the door is met with the call of 'come in' from Jazmin. She's settled on the couch, with the guitar not in its stand, but settled across her lap as she strums. "Hey there!" Booster enters the room after his knock is answered. "Gosh, this is nice," he comments, stopping after taking a few steps in, looking around. "It's ten times larger than the place I'm renting. I think my apartment was actually a utility closet that got converted." Although he is in his costume, he has the cowl and goggles off, since this is a casual situation. "Hey." Jazmin greets as she glances around, considering the place with fresh eyes. "Yeah, they're not bad at all. I've no complaints, they're even sound proof enough that I haven't heard anything from anyone else's." She leans over to prop the guitar against the side of the couch, uncurling to stand. "A mercy for my neighbors, I'm probably the louder one. You should move in, when your lease is up. Upgrade from utility closet, to dorm room." She offers a wry smile and gestures. "Pull up a seat, I'm glad you could come by." "Yeah, my money isn't exactly rolling in, it'd probably be a good idea. It'd save me a lot on rent." Booster drops into a chair. "I guess I've felt a little weird about it, though... on some level I want to be independent. But there's nothing wrong with trying to be practical. I guess." He spreads his hands in a shrug, then grins at Jazmin. "Did you want to talk about that report I did? Not the Fatal Five thing, I mean the other one about time travel." "I get the independent thing, but the way I look at it, I'm basically the Legion's bitch, so they might as well feed and house me." Jazmin gives a little shrug as she settles back into her spot on the couch, tucking her feet up under her. "A little different, I suppose, when you're a reservist, but it's practical." She laughs softly. "I dunno the 'I think the Empress is hitting on me' was a pretty awesome report, but yeah. The time travel one. I know we talked about it before, but the video was.. really interesting. So much more deliberate than I was envisioning." "Okay, I'm pretty sure she really was hitting on me, she either wanted to do me or literally eat me." Booster holds up his hand, as he clarifies that point. "Anyway. I was in the time stream for a pretty long stretch, but I wasn't thinking about recording it. If I had, we'd probably be able to map some of it. Mostly, it was like being in soup with all these noodles that led to different areas. I wish I'd paid more attention to it when I was there, but I didn't think it'd be important." "Doesn't like.. every woman you meet hit on you? I suppose fewer are aiming to literally eat you." Jazmin laughs, teasing a moment before she shrugs. "Hindsight and all that, but even what you got is pretty amazing to watch. The perspective of the time stream seems to be exceptionally personal, its never felt like chicken noodle soup to me, but I can totally see that comparison from that video. Do you have time powers though? Most folks can't see what you did if they don't." "Well, not every woman. Anyway, in this era, they're generally more demure about it so sometimes it's hard for me to notice." Booster laughs a little. "I don't have any powers. I'm just a plain Terran-born human. If I didn't have my suit and my Legion ring, I wouldn't be doing anything 'super'." He touches his hand to his chest, over the gleaming blue star. "Well something gives you temporal something or other." Jazmin points out with a smirk at the first comment and a laugh. "Cause unless Skeets has temporal wooj, you shouldn't have been able to see diddly, or at least not the detail you did." She mmmms softly and gestures a little. "And I'm betting its not your Legion ring, cause the last thing I need is Garth being able to dodge my powers." She smirks a little. "I dunno what to tell you, then..." Booster sits back, folding his hands over his stomach. "Before I got my stuff, I couldn't do anything extraordinary. The sports stuff, sure... I was really good, but just in a 'great athlete' way, if you see what I mean. But I sure couldn't do what you do, slowing down or speeding things up... or, uh..." His head tilts back slightly as he glances at the ceiling, trying to think of other examples. He finally just says, "You know, other time-manipulating things." Jazmin laughs easily. "Everything, nearly, is a variation on that theme. Speed it up, or slow it down." She mmms softly and then gestures. "Mind if I chuck time at you, see if I can see anything quirky?" She scoops a handful of nothing out of the air, as casually as one might scoop ice cream out of a tub. "Nothing drastic, nothing that'll hurt. I'm just curious now if it was the machine, or you." "Sure, go ahead. I trust you." Remembering how this worked on Garth, Booster sits up properly. He looks curious, then, and asks, "Can you throw it at someone so it does hurt?" Rubbing his chin, he thoughtfully muses, "I guess if you made one part of their body, like their brain or heart speed up or slow down relative to the rest of them. Man. That could be gross and probably horrible." "I could, I suppose. I've never tested it in practice, but the theory is sound." Jazmin nods. "I can speed things up selectively, in theory I could speed up the air around them, just the air, and that would probably hurt, it'd get hot. Or slow down the air enough to get cold. That's hard, there's not much to air, and being that selective is a challenge." She gives another scoop of her hand, gathering up a bit more of nothing to the naked eye before lobbing it almost playfully in Booster's direction. A bubble of time, to slow Booster down, making the world around him seem very quick indeed. The time blob works as expected, at least initially. Booster's hand was in mid motion and the gesture slows. Then, it speeds back up again to normal, then slows again. It is as if someone were using a dial to slow and speed the playback on a holo recording. When he speaks, it comes out as, "This is aaaa...aa..act...uuuaaaa..llllyyy kiind of trrrr...rrr..iiii...pping me ou...uuuut. ... ... Liiii...ii..ittle bit queaaa.aaa.....aaasy aa..aaactually." His hand eventually ends up on his stomach, but he does not seem as if regurgitation is imminent. "Woooah." Jazmin blinks a few times as she watches the temporal strobe effect going on around Booster. "Yeeah.. not the machine." She watches a while longer, her eyes flicking all over as she marks changes and differences before reaching a hand out to snatch at the air in front of her and release Booster from the bubble. "You okay?" "...yeah, I'm okay." Booster looks slightly uneasy. "It's okay, it's not as bad as being teleported. That makes me feel really sick. This almost gave me some motion sickness, even though I wasn't going anywhere." His smile is lopsided as he carefully stands up. "It's okay, that's not your fault. But I think I need to grab something from the infirmary to kind of settle this." "Try ginger." Jazmin advises as she stands with him, reaching out to touch his arm. "Sorry about that. I didn't realize it was going to go all freaky weird like that. You.. either your suit is amazing, or your claims of 'plain human' are off. Or your future totally defines plain human differently than mine does, then again, I'm not from Earth." "Oh." Booster looks contemplative about this. "Well, I mean the suit has some alien tech in it. It might be something built into this. We could try this sometime when my suit is off." He looks contemplative again, then his eyebrows arch up. "I uh, didn't mean it the way that probably sounded. I'm sure you know what I meant." That was a little awkward. He gives Jazmin the lopsided grin again, as he walks to the door. "We'll test it again, but next time I'll be prepared and have something on hand to keep my stomach settled." Category:Log